This invention relates to a novel packaging process and packages formed thereby. The invention is particularly valuable in packaging canned goods and the like.
There are very substantial costs incurred in packaging, for shipment, of sucb products as soft drinks, canned vegetables and the like. Even the most inexpensive packages cost several cents per package. Moreover, the most inexpensive packages are, at best, incomplete packages having the characteristics of a tray rather than a complete package. The corrugated trays in which one buys a case of twenty-four cans of beer are typical of such trays. They provide no protection for the top of the can despite the fact that they use the scored aluminum openings on such cans invariably results in the liquid contacting the top of the can when the drink is imbibed directly from the can. Also, the tray is awkward to carry. This awkwardness is a common feature of much of packaging known to the art.
It has been known to shrink a heat-shrinkable plastic film shield about the top of cans packaged in these trays, but this adds up to 35 or 40% to the already-expensive package. The shield does nothing to solve the awkward shape of a package which would contain, e.g., 24 cans. Thus, the packaging of canned or bottled goods has remained an expensive procedure which has not yet yielded wholly satisfactory results.
Applicant has directed himself to providing a superior package and lower cost.